Tonight
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Lobster fanfic. What if that night, when Emily called Ross in the 5th season had occured diffrently? All we know is, it changed Ross and Rachel's lives forever. By Lobsters forever and Cuddley sleepers. Please Review! :D
1. this night, things will change

Hey, everyone I (Lobsters forever) and Cuddly Sleepers have decided to create a fanfic together. We might make this one stand alone or make it into chapters. You decide! We don't own anyone, except David! Yeah, right. -Authors' note

Chapter starts here:

"Love, such a hard word to describe, a word that has many meanings, but not all people will ever get to experience them. It can describe an intense feeling of affection and emotion or an emotional state. In ordinary use, it usually refers to interpersonal love.** Soulmate** (or **soul mate**) is a term sometimes used to designate someone with whom one has a subjective, emotional feeling of deep affinity, friendship, love, strong intimacy or compatibility."

"As we once knew it, the love between Ross Geller and Rachel Green, was perfection. Ross and Rachel, it was said like one word, it would just roll off the tip of your tongue. Now, it was said separately, and that was the pain that was found in each of their hearts. What does this have to do with tonight? Tonight, was the night that changed our lives? Wasn't it Rachel?" Ross said.

"Tonight, was a terrible time, all because of a voice from my past." Ross explained.

Flash back:

I remember it, like it was just yesterday. I walked to my apartment, startled by the near death experience I had. Then I walked into my apartment, and there she was. An angel, a master piece, the reason why he functioned, Rachel Karen Green. She watched me come in, and while I said hi, and then explained what happened. She didn't seem to care, and all I wanted to do, is touch her, and kiss her, like it would have been our last time.

Even though, I knew that would never happen. She had moved on, and so should have I. Even though I haven't, and never will. She was the person who completed him, when all of a sudden. "Emily called". She said to me. The phrase replayed in my head a dozen times, while she stood there just staring at me. Then a thought hit me.

I would never be with Rachel, and never could. So, I made a decision to call her, because of tendency never to have the love of my life again, but I just needed someone, even as terrible and horrid as Emily. I reached for the phone, while Rachel looked nervously at me, and started to have tears form in her eyes. She took my hand, held it tight and said "Ross, don't do that. Don't you remember what she put you through?" I looked at her beautiful blue eyes, and I just felt the need to kiss her.

So, that is what I did. I took a chance to feel close to her, and kissed her cheek. Then she smiled at me and I told her "Fine, I won't call." She smiled and hugged me. I smelled her coconut shampoo, and I felt her smell me, smell my cologne. I smiled and pulled away from her, she looked embarrassed. I closed my eyes, and whispered. "Rachel"

_Lately I'm so tired  
If I took it all out on you  
I never meant to  
If I left you outside  
If you ever felt like I ignored you  
Know my life is all you_

She looked at me and said "Yes?" Then I said "Nothing, but… I just want you to know, that I appreciate you telling me". She smiled and nodded. Then she grabbed her jacket. Hugged me, and left out the door.

_So put your best dress on  
and wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
who wants to give you all the love you want_

Then I noticed her call out my name and open the door, I looked at her, and we just met, touched lips, like it meant the world for both of us.

_Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so_

Just the feeling of being back in her arms again was a feeling I could never explain.

I never felt that way about anyone, everything about her is so perfect, her beautiful blue eyes, her smile that makes my heart skip a beat, and her golden brown hair she was perfection.

I held her in my arms for a while just feeling her close to me made me so special and warm inside I stroked a piece of her hair away from her face my heart was beating so fast.

I think we both weren't sure if this was a good idea but it just felt so right, I never wanted to let her go all the times we shared together were memories that will be with me forever. The first time she walked into the coffee house to the first time we kissed to the first time we made love, this was the night, the night that would change things forever.

_don't wanna act like  
I know that you'd be mine forever  
Though I hope it's forever  
Don't want you to feel like  
I take you for granted  
Whenever we are together _

So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
Who wants to give you all the love you want

_Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so_

That night, was a blur, just like my feelings at the time. The only thing I could remember is her telling me to kiss her, to hold her, and to enter her. As I entered her, I knew that she felt the same way I did, that night, mentally unstable.

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Should we leave it as stand alone, or continue. You decide! Please Review! – Authors notes._


	2. with or without you

_Hey, everyone well we decided to update. I know could it BE any longer? Anyways, the next chapter is here! By Lobsters forever and Cuddly Sleepers. Remember to Review! – Authors' note_

New Chapter starts here:

"As Ross said before, and as I repeat now. That night was a blur to both Ross and I. We never knew what hit us. We never felt so connected, and so seduced by one another ever in our lives. Then it hit us that, that wonderful night wouldn't last forever. So I told Ross to forget about the night in the morning and go on with our normal lives. That will be something that I regret to this day." Rachel said, getting more emotional by the word.

**XXX**

"Ross, you understand why, right?" Rachel said, covers pulled over her. Ross was sitting down on the edge of his bed, at 6 in the morning in his boxers being rejected by the love of his life. Ross nodded then replied sadly "Yeah, of course. I mean we can pretend like nothing happened. Its just going to be hard that's all." Ross then got up and found Rachel's shirt and tossed it to her and said "You better go". Rachel nodded and put on her clothes, while she walked out of Ross' bedroom she said "Ross, thank you. This was wonderful. We should do it again sometime." Then she laughed out of the apartment while Ross closed his eyes sitting upward on the bed, and whispered "If only you knew."

**XXX**

The morning went by fast and it was now Thursday afternoon, and Rachel had gone to an eye doctor appointment, unwillingly, because Monica dragged her. Apparently something was wrong with her left eye. Ross all day was wondering if the eye winks between Joey and Rachel were only because of Rachel's twitching eye. Or maybe of them having something going on, and him sleeping with Rachel last night was just a way for Rachel to get over her feelings toward Joey. If there were any, he certainly hoped not.

**XXX**

The next day, the gang received news that Joey's film role was eliminated. So, the gang decided to surprise him by going. Ross and Rachel were the only left behind.

Ross was very excited that day, he had just had gotten a new art book. He was reading when he all of a sudden he looked up, and spotted Rachel, naked! He looked back down at the book. "Oh my God, that's Rachel naked! I can't look at that. Although I did get a pretty good look a couple of days ago." Ross distracted him self with the book.

Ross then thought "Does she still want me? Well, I want her, and she wants me, and I think someone is lonely tonight". Ross put on his running shoes, grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

Rachel heard a knock at the door, so she put on her robe, and to her surprise it was Ross. "Hey, Ross." Ross walked in and rubbed her arm then said "Hi, Rach. Are you a little lonely tonight?" Rachel shrugged then said while Ross came into the living room, "Just a little, but its fun being alone for a while." Ross smiled, then replied "Alone, us, together, is nice". Then Ross threw off his shoes, and took of his jacket.

Rachel gulped while Ross moved closer to her. He put his hand on her cheek, and caressed it. Rachel enjoyed his touch, and closed her eyes. Then Ross moved down to her lips and, and caressed those. Then he moved his hand down her rope to her breasts, and Rachel finally snapped out of it. She moved back, and said "Ross, no!" Ross looked embarrassed but also sad. Then Rachel continued "We can't do this again. I mean that night. Our night was great, original and really romantic, but we can't keep on doing this every time we are alone. "

Ross looked down and grabbed his shoes and his jacket and walked towards the door and before he left he said "Good night, Rachel." Then he left. Rachel muttered under her breath "It won't be without you." Then she hit the chair and yelled "Damn it!"

**XXX**

It was now 2 am, and Ross was sleeping until he heard a knock on the door, and got up in his boxers. _Btw, I (Lobsters forever) would love to see that. _He got up and answered the door, and he saw Rachel there. She smiled and said "Can I talk to you?" Ross nodded and took her purse and put it down on the couch and then they stared at each other and Rachel then said while staring at somewhere between his bottom lip and his muscular chest. "Room for one more?" Ross pulled her in and said "Hell yeah". Then kissed her.

It was 2am and the most amazing woman was sitting there kissing him he stopped and pulled away for a bit " Is there something wrong " Rachel asked " no sweetie nothing matter , I was just thinking that you may change your mind ". "well my mind was already made up. I just well never really knew it I suppose, look Ross I've always loved you and being with you makes so much sense no other man has made me feel like you , you make me feel so special and complete " she could see Ross's eyes filling up Rachel smiled and said "your such a softy " he smiled then leaned in and kissed her she ran her fingers through his hair his and Ross whispered in her ear " you know Rach all the things you just said, you just…you took the words right out of my mouth" Rachel looked into his beautiful brown eyes and knew how perfect this was!

"Shall we " she said Ross nodded as he carried her into the bedroom that night was so perfect and beautiful after they made love he wrapped the covers over her because she was cold and placed a kiss on the top of her head smiling and they fell asleep dreaming about the future they were together now in each others arms and nothing could come between them.

The next morning in Ross's apartment, the birds chirped and the sun shined through the curtains as Rachel woke up she could see Ross staring at her his elbow on the pillow smiling at her "morning beautiful " he said Rachel then smirked "morning gorgeous how did u sleep ?" Rachel asked. "amazing do you know why ?" he leaned towards her ear and whispered " because I was with you kissing the end of her ear " I know yeah same here. I've never felt so comfortable and warm."

She said stroking his forehead he smiled 'oh... how he loved her and oh how she loved him back' Rachel said " So Gellar when shall we tell the others? I mean they should be the first to know ." Ross replied " yeah I want to shout from the roof tops that I love you " Rachel giggled " yeah I bet you would so we can tell when we get to Vegas. Oh gosh we need to get ready time flies when your having fun" she smiled going out the room catching a smirk from Ross's face " glad you approve" giggles Ross " oh….. indeed" says Rachel poking her head round the door

The gang is on the plane 

" So Rach I am gonna go to the bathroom" Rachel said. "okay Ross." Rachel smiled. "Oh okay" she smirked as Rachel got up Monica spotted her " hey Rach you okay " Yeah Monica, I am fine I had the chili so I better get going" Rachel smirked " okay yeah my chili is so much better than this crap" Monica mumbles seeing chandler fast asleep with his mouth wide open snoring so sexy she thought.

" Hey Rach making Rachel jump " hey phoebes what's up because you know I really need the bathroom ". Rachel said impatiently. Phoebe replied. "Well I've been thinking of a song to write can you help me out please the bathroom can wait, sit down "o...ka...y". Moments passed and Ross comes out the bathroom

"hey Rach how is it going " Rachel replied sorry. "Hey hun I'm so sorry I got stopped so many times on the way to the bathroom you know I am one of those people that people love to talk to" as she said this her eyes sparkled. Ross smiled back at her " I can never stay mad at you sweetie your so incredible" Ross said Rachel leaned forward and whispered " ill make it up to you later making "Ross giggles.

When they arrived they decided not to tell the gang about them until tomorrow they wanted to be together tonight " hey guys we shall ring Joey and surprise him maybe we could go down to the set " says phoebe " yeah okay you do that and we'll meet you later okay " says Mon " yeah okay se you, later guys " Monica says.

Later that night Ross had a special evening planned he took Rachel to the roof top of the hotel and blind folded her "Ross" she giggled "where are you taking me?" Ross replied. "You'll see watch your step here we go". He removed the blind fold from her face and they was a moonlit dinner for two lights candles "oh…. Ross" she said tit took her breath away " do you like it sweetie" Ross asked.

Then he looked at her giggled, and yelled "I love the one and only Rachel Karen Green " "oh, Ross" she cried "its so perfect". Ross then said " just like you" he whispered kissing her neck she loved her neck being kissed. They looked into each other eyes while the this song played:

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you

_I hope you enjoyed, plz review!- Authors notes._


End file.
